Arrowed Heart
by DreweDori
Summary: Regina wants to help Robin with his frozen wife. Robin doesn't want to refuse of their love. A search for their happy endding. (Explicit sex scenes/ angst/ romantic/ funny)
1. Chapter 1

"We need to talk" she had said. "About Marian"

Robin walked down the street, he's eyes looking down, thinking. What if Regina had found the solution for the frozen state of his wife? His wife, that was so strange to say. After all those years had convinced himself he had to move on, that Marian would like him to be happy, but the truth was so different from what he imagined.

Marian reacted with so much rage when he told her. "Have you slept with her?" Her disgusting grin appeared again in his mind. For the first two days, she treated him as he was infected or something. Robin didn't feel guilty about what he feels for the evil queen, but Marian did want him to feel like that.

What was happening to him? A few years ago he would say that Marian was afraid and only wanted to protect her family. But now, he only could see the bad thoughts his wife had. "Wife" what a jerk he was. He had been sleeping with another woman while he was still married. But he didn't know that "little fact". What an excuse.

But more important was his grate effort to conceal how his body reacts when he was near Regina. It was a reality that his wife didn´t attracted him as he did before, for Marian it was the nearest to an insult but he couldn't cheat his own body and his heart.

He searched the hidden key inside a fake stone and opened the front door. The fragrance of Regina filled her nose and down to his lungs. His body paralyzed from the first moment he felt it and then, a knowing warmth started to grow in his body.

"Regina?" he reached for her in the dining room. But there was no one there. "Regina?" he asked again entering the kitchen, she wasn´t there either.

Her returned to the hall and looked up the stairs. What if she was in her room or Henry's? He knew she was redecorating her son's room. Because Henry was almost fourteen and his room was too childish.

He placed a hand on the banister while he went to the second floor. "Regina?" He called her again. A warm soft yellow light came from the bathroom almost closed door. That was the common bathroom for all the second floor rooms. Regina had her own inside her bedroom, but there wasn't a tub. So she went there to have a relaxing bath every time she needed it.

"Don't go there!" Robin's reasonable thoughts shouted. But it was too late; his steps already reached the wooden door. "Ok, you are here, but don't look." Yeah that was easy to say, but imaging Regina naked, Imaging? better say _remembering_, with every water drop caressing her skin, her beautiful and soft skin, down her neck to her collarbones and then…

"Easy, man! " He warned himself with a challenging look to his crotch. Better not to wake his _dear friend_. But the door was open! What was the matter with seeing something he had seen before? Regina was laid looking towards the wall, giving him her back view. "You pervert, king of Pervertland." He insulted himself. He should go down the stairs and wait for her.

But she had called him to meet in two hours, and two hours had passed. His through got completely dry when she sat in the tub, making the water move around her. She raised her hand to pick the shampoo bottle.

An almost electric tingling went down his spine when he saw the curve of one of her breasts. Well that was enough he had to do something and the most reasonable thing to do was to go down the stairs and wait for her. Was then when he noticed a delicious smell of apples and cinnamon. He kept looking and saw the numerous candles around the tub. The smell entered his nose, filling his lungs and suddenly he felt how his muscles relaxed. "Regina…" he spoke again now with a relaxed tone of his voice.

"Robin!" she shouted as she noticed he was right there staring at her.

When did he step into the bathroom?

Regina crossed her arms to hide her breasts and bended her legs. Robin thought that was quite a stupid movement. He had seen her naked before, and not only see. They were two grown adults.

"I told you to come in two hours." She blamed him.

Robin cleared his thoughts and concentrate on preventing his thoughts of Regina's naked body.

"And here I am, two hours later." He said. Regina looked confused at him like she didn't notice that the time had passed. Her wet hair against her neck and the beginning of her shoulders. She was letting it grow, just because he suggested it. Robing couldn't help to smile; he knew she'd never admit it was for him, Regina wasn't one of those easy girls. "By the way, what's that smell?"

She looked directly to the red candles spread around the tub. "Magic candles, helps me relax."

He answered with a simple "oh!" before heading into silence. A few days ago, without Marian in their live he would have taken his clothes off and joined her. But now, it was different, with her almost-alive-frozen-wife he couldn't help to feel guilty. Not for Marian, for Regina. She didn't deserve to be his _other woman_.

"Are you going to stay there?" She asked with the shampoo gliding down her back.

He opened his mouth to say something, looking everywhere but her. Actually one of the most stupid things he had ever done. Regina followed his eyes through the floor, the walls, the candles… waiting for an answer.

"Robin I'm naked."

"I know! I can see that! I'm not bloody blind!" he turned himself to give her some privacy. The relaxing candles weren't working on him. He'd better leave. "I'll wait for you downstairs." He announced.

Regina smiled as Robin left the bathroom. She felt kind of victorious to provoke that reaction on him. Once he shut the door she released her arms and continued cleaning herself.

Her clothes usually reflected her majestic personality, wearing office clothes she felt powerful, but those days her mood was horrible. She felt like she had nowhere to go, no one who loved her and that was reflected in her wear. Just some black trousers, a white shirt and flat shoes.

But then she remained the look Robin gave her when she was in the tub. For a second she felt good again, sexy, and that encouraged her to put one of her tight knee length black dresses, a pair of red and black high heels and let her hair fall to her shoulders.

In front of the mirror, smiling, she rediscovered the beautiful woman she was. That impeccable view of herself made her feel powerful again. She turned to see her silhouette, she loved that dress, it perfectly drafted the shape of her breasts.

She was behaving as a complete teenager.

Downstairs, Robin was waiting her, sat on the sofa with his elbows upon his knees, trying to focus his thoughts in what he had come for. Marian, his wife, the mother of his son. The soft taps of a pair of high heels filled the room. He raised his eyes from his boots to see her.

"Sorry for making you wait." She said balancing her hips as she approached him.

_Oh my god _his mind warned him, there she was, the most beautiful and attractive woman he had ever seen. In that gorgeous dress.

Regina took a sit by his side, she seemed serious, thoughtful. Robin identified that gesture; it was the _we have to talk _expression. He cleared his throat and made a massive effort to look at her without remembering her naked body in the tub.

"I have an idea that can work with your wife."

Suddenly his heart stopped beating. His thoughts were a mess, he didn't want to leave Regina, but Marian…she was her wife! He married her, he knew what he was doing when he said "I do"

"Which idea is that?" He encouraged to ask.

She took a few seconds to answer.

"We'll need Roland"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" that was the only word he could say.

Regina passed a hand through her hair and sighted, she knew he would have his reserves to that plan.

"It can work, Robin." She replied. "Emma did it with Henry and I also did it with him."

Robin stood up from the sofa and started to walk in circles with a hand on his chin, looking down to his own boots.

"A son's love is very powerful."

"Are you listening to yourself?" he shouted turning to be face to face. "You said Marian's heart had very little time, what if this doesn't works?" He seemed so angry, but he was more afraid than angry. "What if Roland can't do nothing but stare and look how his mother dies?"

Regina stood at him; she didn't know how to say. She thought that the same that worked with her could work with Marian. But well thought… there was a huge difference. Henry was older than Roland, he had more conscious memories and that helped to break the course.

"Of course, you have nothing to say."

Regina moved a hand above the table and made one of those relaxing apple and cinnamon candle appear.

"I'm not talking to you if you keep yelling at me." She blew to the candle and it lighted up.

He pointed to the candle with a challenging look.

"That won't work on me."

Regina breathed the sweet smell of the candle and then she let her body lay again on the sofa.

"Don't underestimate the power of this magic; the extended inhalation of this has the same effects as weed."

Robin looked at her as she was speaking another language, with the sweet smell already filling his lungs and feeling more relaxed. "weed?" Regina rolled her eyes. Of course, there wasn't such a thing in their world.

"It's a drug." She pointed the candle. "But this is safe, this doesn't cause damages."

Robin opened wide his eyes as much as he could. And took quick steps towards the candle and blew the fire.

"What are you thinking about?" He started yelling again. "Is this what you do with your live now? Just inhale this and let the days pass by?"

Then Regina turned her eyes aside and remained quiet. He already knew the answer to that.

He sat by her side and grabbed her arm. "Regina!"

"Don't yell at me!" she complained, moving her arm to free herself. She was a bit absentminded after breathing that candle smell for two hours in the tub.

"You are high." He spoke with an angry and also worrying tone of his voice.

She blinked fast to help her thought get in order.

"No I'm not, now go" She said turning her face away.

Seeing her like this hurt him too much and he knew it was his fault. Regina was losing herself into loneliness. She was building her walls up again, that's how she felt save, where no one could hurt her. He grabbed her both arms forcing her to look at him, but she was as stubborn as always and kept her face looking aside.

"I'm not going anywhere, Regina." He tried to talk calm, but his fingers were pressing her arms in case she wanted to go away.

"Go." She muttered before moving her arms again. "Go!" She shouted. "You don't want my help!"

Her hands moved in a chaotic choreography of defense. He tried to avoid her hands, moving his head back and forth, it but a nail ended up scratching his cheek.

"Regina! Stop this!"

Despite what he thought it would happen, Regina left her arms down and he approached the moment to sneak an arm behind her knees, the other one hugging her shoulders and pick her up. Regina rested his absent head on his chest; she had no emotional strength to keep him away in that moment.

Robin walked to the stairs in absolute silence, giving her a look ever three seconds. But Regina was looking anywhere. He felt miserable, he abandoned her from the firs moment he saw Marian again. He deserved to be treated as her carpet. Like one of those bear carpets with the opened mouth and all his limbs extended on the floor. Yeah, if Regina returned to be entirely the evil queen he will sure end like that.

He took Regina to her bed room and laid her on the bed as delicately he could. She shrank on the bed till her knees touched her breasts.

"I'll make some coffee…" He said while walking out of the bedroom. "Try to sleep."

…

Regina woke up on her bed a bit out of place. She didn't remember falling asleep, she remember… she was in the tub, and then in the dining room and Robin was there. Slowly and quiet, she sat on the bed. It was dark, Regina switched on the lights and looked to her table clock it was almost ten o'clock. She was completely dressed up, so nothing strange happened.

A delicious smell came from downstairs. Was Robin still there?

She stood up and walked to her closet. Pulling down her dress zip she reached her nightgown, red as blood. She left the dress on the floor where it had fallen.

She went out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Little by little she remembered all the conversation she had with him. She felt ashamed, she wanted to go back to bed and sleep. Sleep to forget. But she wasn't a coward, she was brave.

As her naked feet walked towards the kitchen, the delicious smell went stronger. Meat, French fries and fried eggs. Robin was concentrated, watching everything he was doing.

"Why are you still here?" she muttered. Her voice sounded weak and she couldn't help that. Her throat was completely dry and she felt her tongue as a sticky sponge.

Robin turned to see her the first second he heard her voice.

"Well" He began while he was preparing to plates for, what it seemed, a dinner for two. "I made coffee, but you felt asleep. And I didn't want to leave you like that, so I waited and I made dinner, just in case you´ll woke up."

Regina raised her eyebrows at the same time she passed a hand through her hair. Well, that sounded logic, incredibly romantic, but logic.

"And there's more." He continued talking.

Regina took a deep breath, she should be happy just because he still talked to her.

"What?"

He approached her with slow steps.

"We'll do your idea."


End file.
